Life in Black Order
by D.Gray-Man archive 'Stalker
Summary: A story of the life of an OC in the Black Order. Enjoy.
1. Stepping In

**Disclaimer** for **Life in Black Order**: I do not own D Gray-Man, Katsura Hoshino does. I therefore claim that I officially own the plot and my OC; what else?

**WARNINGS** for **Life in Black Order**: This story is made in an attempt of a story and this writer will not be responsible for boring readers to tears if it is not humorous or entertaining at all. The created OC is thrown in as the main character and is organised at this character's point of view. (It is rated T for this writer who is feeling paranoid) Lastly, as this storyline follows later in the chapter (if there is a continuation), the OC will only interact the canon characters occasionally. Just because~.

**A/N: **Welcome~ This is my first to post in this account. For the moment, this is titled "Stepping In". I'll leave this as a one-shot for now and might continue; provided that I'm given with the *ahem* necessary circumstances. I hope to aim for 3 reviews as an encouragement for continuing this fic. I need all the encouragement I can get; please do review~ Enjoy.

**Reedited on August 19 2011:**

I did a little minor change to the story. Don't worry; the storyline's still intact~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Stepping In<strong>

11:00 P.M, on an unknown date in the 19th Century, on a particular Monday

I stepped onto the platform, rocking the boat as I took in the glory of the mysterious Black Order. The magnificent building awed me as usual, impressing me once again with its beautiful interior design structure. The whole surroundings were dimly lit by the flickering lamps that were provided. I waited patiently by the stairway for the figure in light beige coat. Likewise, he (?) followed and started guiding me through the maze of the building.

Through twists and turns, I got worried, fearing that I might… *gulp* even get lost inside. Somehow, we reached towards the double-front doors. With a push, I blinked at the sudden light casting over what seemed like the... cafeteria. The loud silence greeted me as I fidgeted uneasily. I looked back at the Finder questioningly, but was only given a faint "Good Luck!" by the disappearing figure.

…?

I exhaled. This had been my choice to work for the Black Order. Not since that- incident. It's not like I had a better choice; I had to do the odd jobs here and there outside, while fearing of revealing my identity. Even now, I'm still hidden in my fabricated persona… I can only hope for the best; to get a job here. Besides, the pay was good...

I walked in the cafeteria slowly, taking in the sight. In my mind's eye, I can almost picture people in the Black Order filling the whole cafeteria, a friendly, noisy atmosphere that closely resembled like- While I mused; the dark-skinned Indian greeted me suddenly, snapping me out of my thoughts. He was at the- through the…

_Well, it looks like a cage thing_…

He cooed "I am Jerry! I am the Head Chef, and you must be -"

Almost hesitantly, I answered. "I am Ma- Jack, the newcomer joining in the administration division, n-nice to meet you... Sorry to arrive so late in the night; I- " I trailed off, sheepish over the fact that I can't finish the sentence, while nearly breaking my little alias. So much for a first impression...

"It's fine. Hmm~ You look quite young for a lad, especially getting a job here. Anyway, Jack, what's your age?"

"Um... I'm … Err- 13." I hesitated. I could not help but worry if he would not take in my fabricated age and deemed me unsuitable for the job. I doubt my own cover can stretch and cover me as a teenage boy, thus sticking to that age. Discreetly, I tugged against the bandages that bounded my true identity. Jerry looked at me strangely, nodded slowly and urged me to go on. "Um... I can do cleaning, especially for clothes and dishes... " I trailed off, unable to continue.

"Okay then. Since it is your first time in Black Order, I might have to fill in the details of the Black Order, about something rather... _shocking_. You might want to take a seat... no?" At that, I shook my head. "Well then..." Jerry proceeded to tell me about the Earl, Akuma, Exorcists, and the Holy War, finishing with how the Black Order comes about.

Jerry was most surprised when I took it all in a rather blank face. After a mild probing to the unexpected reaction (to which I replied, "Sorry, it is a long story."), he passed a piece of paper to me and briefly summarise the working schedule. We chatted for a bit, to which Jerry offered to introduce me the next day, to the various people in the Order at the end (I nodded enthusiastically, stifling a yawn), until we arrived at a room.

He looked at me with an expression that resembles almost like pity…? and spoke softly, bringing a light smile. "I almost hoped that we'll have a female employee for the Black Order; for there are few members here being female. Oh well, we have a new helper here, do feel free to ask around." I couldn't help but to be worried; what if my cover was blown…? Again, I tried to muster a surprised face, making an exclamation over the information.

He paused for a moment and continued, looking concerned. "Do make sure that you will not get lost, okay? The Order is a rather large place and I do not want a cutie like you to become another lost lamb in this enormous building." To the remark, I paled.

_Oh boy, I sure hope not…_

Jerry then handed the keys to my lodgings and left. Tiredly, I threw open the room, tossed aside my bag of luggage and lay still on the soft, warm bed. My half-lidded eyes faintly registered a dirty window showing a bright full moon.

Finally, I'm in the Black Order. I'm now a step closer to finding that person… Heaving a soft sigh, I turned over, reliving the comfort of the luxury of my "new home".

I replied softly, "_Oyasumi_ [Good night], my saviour," before falling into the dark depths.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? <strong>

**See that yellow balloon with the link there? Do tell me where I could have done and leave a comment after reading this… Please?**

**Thanks :D**


	2. Bad day

**A/N: **This is actually Chapter 3 of the story. I had a writer's block and could only complete this section. Do forgive me for that… Updates will be slow over the near non-existent Chapter 2 and the continuation over this section. Do review? I'm not that good at writing; I could use some advice~

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Bad Day<strong>

Today's a bad day.

I scowled. The previous couple of hours had been eventful. Waking up at an ungodly hour by a blood-curling scream had set me off to a bad mood. Figuring I won't be able to sleep in later, I had decided to start off the day. Overhearing the few finders who had gossiped while I passed by the corridors, I realized that the origin's from a particular scientist. To who I have no idea. Later, Jerry requested if I can go clean up some mess. I nodded my head as a response.

My suspicion to what the mess was from was confirmed. It seemed that the deranged scientist had used a machine of some sort that resulted in something disastrous. A glance around the scene also showed the broken remains of a few windows nearby. Grudgingly, I started to clear away the mess of metals, only to be tackled by… someone.

"Ah NOO~! Not my dear Komurin! Stop cleaning this instant! No no NO! Don't throw them!"

Really. _Someone_ had to give me a hard time in my job. I was about question him why but a female voice suddenly cut in-

"Brother, you have to stop that. I've already told you that you are not supposed to build the Komurin. Please let go of… him, brother. He's just doing his job..."

I raised an eyebrow at the hesitation, but relaxed instantly after the word "him". Inwardly, I panicked for a while. I must have looked like a girl, hence the pause… The Chinese girl pulled a bespectacled scientist away as he continued to bawl over what I assumed to be the remains of the "Komurin". She gave a quick apology and left abruptly with her brother. What bothered and piqued my curiosity are both of their uniforms.

The scientist's apparel is not like the rest of the Science Division; he also has a beret unlike the other scientists... And especially the girl; she has a black uniform…

I pondered over the new information for a while. Eyes now widen in realization, I sucked in a breath for not recognizing that fact. She's an Exorcist...

I spent the rest of the morning clearing away the debris, missing my breakfast in the process. Luckily for me, Jerry had saved a portion for me, to which I couldn't thank him enough for…

* * *

><p>Raining.<p>

The heavy pounding sounds of rain hitting against the windows had me relaxing inside the reasonably warm interior of the Lounge. The fireplace is the only source of light that illuminated a corner of the Lounge where I sat. Glancing at the windows, I can momentarily see a flash of lightning cutting across the dark grey sky. I enjoyed the atmosphere of peace for as long as I can; it's not every day that I can get to rest for a longer period of time-

"Jack!"

Break time over… I sighed quietly. "I'm coming!"

…

… …

* * *

><p>For the nth time, I displayed the usual scowl. I had really loved the rainy days. Especially the cooling breeze of the wind and the soothing pitter patter of the raindrops. Normally, I've enjoyed such conditions within the comforts of a roof above my head...<p>

But not being outside where I'll be facing the dreaded weather.

Freezing cold water soaked through my clothes despite having an umbrella against the rain. The blasts of wind nearly sent the umbrella flying, in which I adjusted and tighten my grip on the handle. I was thoroughly drenched, save for the food ingredients I had done my best to keep it dry. I trudged my way through the streets, instantly wishing to be back at the Order…

Why am I stuck in this weather? Am I that unlucky? Brooding, I went over that conversation with Jerry...

*flashback*

"Jack!"

"Jerry? Something happened?"

"Yes! There's a shortage of ingredients for us… And I need to have them soon! Can you go down town to buy them?"

"…" At that, I couldn't voice out my feeble protest. After a few moments, I nodded my head reluctantly.

"Sure… where can I get an umbrella? It's… raining."

*end flashback*

I winced inwardly as the sounds of my footsteps ended with a squelch, shuddering at the feel of the soaked material against my feet. I brushed back the wet strands of hair irritably, instantly wishing to be back in the warm and cozy Lounge. I hastened my steps, subconsciously tugged at the now wet and uncomfortable bandages against my skin.

* * *

><p>I shivered. Watery trails marked where I've walked past the main corridors. Mildly cursing the fact that I will have to clean up those trails later, I quickly moved to the cafeteria to get this current task over with. It's no fun to walk around in soaking wet clothes and not manage to catch a cold like that. Reaching towards the kitchen, I saw Jerry chatting up with a certain redhead. Another look at his apparel confirmed that he's actually an Exorcist.<p>

"Oh hi~ Never seen you before… Heard from the others that there has been a newbie in the Order. If I'm not wrong, are you Jack?"

… How did he know…? Did Jerry tell him? What was strange is that he'll bother to remember this fact. After all, he's an Exorcist; I'm just a cleaner here. I was a tad surprised, but quickly recovered and responded.

"You got that right."

Jerry took one look at me, exclaiming surprise and shock. "Oh my goodness! Jack! You will catch a death without changing out the wet clothes!" Taking a step back, I reassured him, "Err… it's okay. I'll change out of them later… Nice to meet you, err…"

"Name's Lavi~"

Not really sure what to reply, I just gave a tentative smile and a nod of acknowledgement. As soon as I put the bag away…

"Jack…? What's that?"

Huh?

Lavi just pointed at me with a strange look on his face. I blinked. He gestured to my chest…

I looked down. The formally comfortable white shirt is partially see-through, clinging to me like a second skin. Showing the bandages I had to wear them every day. Somehow, the bandages had loosened without my knowledge, showing a little bump on the chest no males have.

Lavi's eyes seemed to bug out at that particular fact. Jerry, however, stood still like a statue. Surprisingly, he still held that questioning glance at me. The silence is broken by a singular sentence that I had not wanted to hear in my entire life.

"You're a GIRL?"

Shit. The secret's out.


End file.
